


西风

by Fiofable



Category: TF家族
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiofable/pseuds/Fiofable
Relationships: 翔祺
Kudos: 4





	西风

马嘉祺太怕冷了。无论是在重庆的别墅里还是北京的公寓里，他都是最先把自己裹成圆滚滚一团的那个，最好还要有一杯热奶茶，不扎开喝只抱在手里。  
晚上马嘉祺坐在楼下一个人看电影，睡衣外面罩了一件棕色羊羔毛外套。严浩翔下来时看到他脚踝露出白皙光洁的一段，无言地倒回楼上抱了一条毯子。马嘉祺好像等了他很久，理直气壮地把脚伸到他腿上，调整了一个舒服的姿势继续看电影目不转睛。严浩翔握住他脚踝，黑绳被他压在掌心：“这么冷为什么还不穿袜子？”  
马嘉祺勾起脚背蹭他大腿：“这样不是暖？”  
“小马哥，”严浩翔摊开毯子笼住他，手从羊羔毛外套里伸进去解他睡衣扣子，“你先动手的。”  
马嘉祺满意地笑了，勾住严浩翔的脖子拉到面前胡乱亲吻，岔开腿夹在他腰上：“翔哥。”  
严浩翔对天发誓他只是下楼想陪马嘉祺看个电影，奈何有人图谋不轨，一声翔哥就把他哄得五迷三道。他把马嘉祺抱起来，指指身下挺立的东西，脸上是惯常的痞笑。马嘉祺这回自讨苦吃，不轻不重咬一口他脖子就当泄愤，手底下动作麻利，对准后慢慢坐下去，仰起头发出零碎呻吟。严浩翔喜欢马嘉祺的叫床声——当然，没人不喜欢宝物一般的主唱叫床，被精心呵护的嗓音此刻抛弃了所有严格规定，沉溺在快感里肆意妄为。  
严浩翔紧紧抱住他，往更深的地方顶，马嘉祺大口大口喘着气，哽咽着说哥哥轻一点。严浩翔差点精关失守，掐了一把马嘉祺小小的乳头：“你别夹这么紧，不然全射你里面。”  
严浩翔最终也没有射在他身体里，粘稠的液体粘在马嘉祺大腿上，他用毯子把整个马嘉祺包裹好，像抱着一份礼物，从天而降的礼物。  
“回房间里有暖气，”严浩翔说，“会让哥哥一直，一直很温暖。”


End file.
